Stay with me
by Smorsies
Summary: High School is the best times of our lives, right? With friends like Meg, Anna and Gabriel and an apprentice of tiny Sam Winchester, Castiel feels like all is well even with his absent parents. He lives in his attic filled with plants. Dean is going to put him through a ride, and an ending they won't like, but they're thankful that they got to ride at all.
1. Chapter 1

I will eventually start up my other story up again but I have no idea where to go. So I decided to do a change of scenery for a while.

Say Something is a story about Castiel and Dean (obviously) but for warning, there will be a major character death. It's a High School AU and I put a lot of heart in this one. So here we go, chapter one.

This chapter will be significantly longer than my other chapters.

%*)$ #(_

People don't give plants enough credit. Sure, people appreciate them and all. But no one really thinks of everything plants are capable of doing for us. For thousands of years humans have used plants for everything and now, it's like no one cares. I'm sure there are people that do, but especially with all of the construction and the destruction of trees and plant life, it doesn't seem that way sometimes.

I suppose some people really don't know where their priorities should lie.

"Hey, Castiel, what are you writing?" My thoughts were interrupted by my young apprentice, Sam Winchester. He's a nice kid. He's in eighth grade, I'm in eleventh. One day he saw me taking care of the plants in the greenhouse and asked all kinds of questions. I like teaching him. He likes to learn.

At our school we have a lot of rooms for extracurricular activities. There's the planetarium, the pool, garage, greenhouse, and the kitchen. The planetarium is a room with a dome ceiling that's real dark and you can see projected areas of the solar system. It's interesting, I took that class back in eighth grade, Sam's age. The garage looked like an old barn painted white with a bunch of doors and the road down to that wasn't paved, just gravel. It's actually kind of close to the greenhouse. And the kitchen isn't much. It's an old home ec. room with 5 stoves and a couple of other kitchen appliances. I've never really been in that room.

"Hey Sam. I'm just writing down a list of the plants I'm getting soil ready for. The school accepted my proposal." I didn't smile, but I felt a rush of pride. "I'm going to be planting some vegetables. Hopefully I'll get more people in the greenhouse and maybe next year when I'm a senior we'll have all the necessary attributes and we can provide the cafeteria with actual healthy food options." Sam grinned at me.

"That's so awesome. I wish I could take Botany but I can't until I'm a Sophomore." Sam frowned.

"Well, perhaps you could see if they are willing to allow you early access based on your GPA." Sam started to flip through his book and he nodded as he scanned the pages. "What is it that you're looking at?"

"Oh, it's for Dean." Dean. He was on the wrestling team, from what I heard, he's exceptional. Perhaps my intel is bias considering it's his younger brother.

"What is he making you do?" I narrowed my eyes and shifted in my seat. It wasn't a rare occasion that Dean had Sam help him do research on things he should be doing research on himself.

"Nothing too big. He told me to pick the most interesting planet to write about for his astronomy paper. I'm thinking Pluto." Sam grinned.

"I believe you're mistaken. Pluto is no longer a planet in our solar system." I corrected and he gave me a look.

"Not true. It got reinstated!" His excitement was nearly contagious.

"I suppose that's true, however it's been said to be a planet based on the research of a Harvard study. And besides, it's not Pluto anymore. It's now known as 134340." Sam pursed his lips.

"Ew. Why would they even do that? How do they expect little kids learning the solar system to remember that?(Here are the planets that we know. Round and round the sun they go) Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, (these are the ones near our stars) Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, (too) Neptune 134340 (we can't see you). And that's the solar system, kids!" I couldn't help the smile on my face at the song Sam decided to sing with his demonstration.

"It isn't significantly difficult to remember. I don't understand why they felt the need to change it." Sam shrugged and then slid a seat closer to me.

"Hey do you have any new herbs with you?" He asked with a grin. I can't understand why he was almost as excited about plants as I was, but even so it was very relaxing to know.

"Yes, I have basil." I reached into my bag and pulled out a ziplock bag with two basil leaves in it.

"Tell me about it." He urged and I nodded.

"Let's see... okay, basil has I believe a 97% daily source of vitamin K... Or was it 98%?... Actually I think it was 97.7%. And wait it's not a daily.. that's just in a half a cup. But it also has sources of manganese, copper, vitamins A and C, calcium, iron, folate, magnesium and omega-3 fats. Uh, I believe it has anti-bactirial properties. Yes, it does, it has an array of constituents called flavonoids. Also Orientin-"

"Castiel." Sam cut in and I stopped mid rant and stared at him confused. "Can I get more interesting facts please?" I rolled my eyes.

"It can help hangovers." Sam grinned.

"That's cool, but I have no idea what I would do with that information." I shrugged.

"Hopefully pass it to your brother.." I didn't mean to mutter it out loud, but I did, hence the look of confusion on Sam's face.

"You know my brother?" His voice squeaked at that, unlucky for him. Still going through the rough parts of puberty.

"Yes." Unfortunately.

"Really?" He brightened up. "How do you know Dean? Isn't he a year older than you?"

"Yes. But I'm also in advanced placement and since they cut back on actual academic funds for our new 1.2 million dollar football field, all advanced placement means now is that I'm in twelfth grade classes."

"That sucks. But it's cool that you have a class with my brother. What class is it? Auto body? Astronomy? Home ec? Calculus? Gym? English? French?" Sam rattled off Dean's classes so quickly I barely had time to process the fact that he was in both Auto Body and Home economics. That just doesn't even sound right, it's an oxymoron.

"Calculus." I answered, still slowly processing his schedule. I idly wondered why it was such a packed schedule for a senior.

"That's good, maybe he can get help from you." I tilted my head to the side. "He's balls at math."

"He is... balls at something?" I inquired slowly.

"Yeah, sorry. Something my uncle says a lot." Sam nodded along with his statement and I leaned back in my chair.

I sat in my normal chair for Calculus that day, but this time I couldn't help but feel my mind attuned to my surroundings more than usual. I sat in the left corner of the room, the center, not the front or back, right near the window. I liked this window, I got to watch the greenhouse sometimes.

Dean walked in. For the first time I actually paid attention to him. I usually didn't acknowledge anyone. I had friends, just not in this classroom. I wasn't a complete shut in.

Oddly enough Dean was shorter than I expected him to be. I'm almost positive Sam will tower over him. He was also a very nice looking guy. I could completely buy the fact that he was a heartthrob/slut or whatever it is they're calling him.

Then suddenly, my best friend ran into the room, which was incredibly odd considering she wasn't in this class. She didn't even take math anymore. She stopped at geometry.

"Clarence!" She whisper/yelled. Awkwardly, this gained a look from Dean. I ignored it as best as I could.

"What Megra?" She frowned at the name but continued with her story, but not before looking around to see if the teacher was in the room yet.

"My sister is totally hitting on your mini-me." The fact that she referred to Sam as my mini-me was rather comical considering he was almost my height already.

"I don't understand." She huffed.

"Ruby totally wants ickle Sammy-poo." I frowned at that.

"What makes you say that she wants him?" She looked at me like I was the most clueless person she'd ever seen. Then she did what she normally does when she rants, she started putting up her hair. She gropes it into a messy ponytail, then takes it out, plays with her hair, and does it nonstop. It's very annoying.

"Well she told me, duh. But you know I seriously don't trust that ho." Meg really didn't like her sister. I could see why. They fought all the time. Ruby was a mommy's girl. Meg was a daddy's girl. Their parents are divorced and half the time Meg and Ruby don't see each other. "She's gonna fuck him up somehow. I know it. Damn it, Clarence. I know it." She wagged her finger at me.

"Ms. Masters, I do believe you're in the wrong room." The teacher scolded. She put her arms in the air in defeat and left the room a couple seconds before the bell rang.

Throughout class I saw Dean giving me looks.

When the bell rang and I packed my bag, I looked up not a moment later and there was Dean very much in my personal space.

"Can I assist you with something?" I asked slowly, kind of surprised he was looming over me.

"Cas?" He seemed confused when he said it. "Or Castiel? Or Clarence?"

"My name is Castiel, that is correct. You are Dean. Is there something else we need to establish?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"That chick, she came in here talkin' bout Sammy, right?" I nodded. "Well... Is something wrong? He didn't tell me if someone was botherin' him or nothin." I perked a brow and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"He isn't in need of immediate assistance. She was only discussing with me that her younger sister, Ruby was in pursuit of your younger brother is all." He smiled at that. "This is not good news. Neither is Ruby." He frowned.

"Why?" Leave it to Dean Winchester to not realize the awfulness that is Ruby Masters.

"She really isn't the type of person anyone should get involved with. She is not down a good path." Dean pursed his lips and nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll try to talk some sense into him. You too, if you can. I know he likes you, Cas." That was the second time he completely butchered my name, but I didn't correct him. I simply nodded.

"I will try to steer him in a righteous path." I promised and Dean broke out in a grin and shook his head.

"You're funny, man." He patted my arm. I don't understand what the joke was, but I smiled anyway. Dean walked out of the room, I followed until Meg grabbed my arm and linked our arms together.

"Can I help you?" She didn't answer me. "I don't believe this is the way to the greenhouse."

"Shut up, Clarence." She swatted my arm and I sighed and accepted my fate, whatever it may be.

Suddenly she brought me to an area of the school where there was a high volume of people and noise. A lot of people were crowded in a circle, teachers were running towards it. Apparently a fight had gone down. My curiosity and Meg's persistence dragged us to the back of the circle.

It seems Bartholomew and Gadreel decided to get into a fight. A real bad one. Meg and I.. ok mainly Meg, pushed through the crowd and a teacher had Bartholomew pulled in an arm lock and Gadreel was on the floor covering his nose as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Jesus fucking christ, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Meg grabbed Gadreel and yanked him to his feet.

"Nothing is wrong with me. However, Bartholomew seemed inclined to take it upon himself to put me in a place in which I did not belong." Gadreel straightened his back. "I will not be made a fool of again."

"Hey, you ok?" Dean somehow was right next to Gadreel with his arm on his shoulder. "Fuckin' a, man. What the hell is wrong with Bart?" Dean spat and Bartholomew tugged away from the teacher's grasp.

"Do _not_ call me "Bart"." He hissed and finally the principal arrived.

"Can I be excused to the nurses office first? I must cleanse my hands of this blood." Gadreel asked, the principal nodded and took away Bartholomew and scolded the surrounding students to get to their class.

"Hey, brother. What did I miss?" I knew him. I knew that guy, that's Dean's best friend. I just couldn't remember his name. Whoever he was seemed shocked at Gadreel's appearance but with a raised hand from Gadreel as he passed, a question was never asked.

"Hey Benny..." Dean greeted quietly. Benny, that's right.

"Come on, Clarence." Meg sighed and grabbed my arm again. "Time to go to your damn greenhouse."

"Did you talk to my brother about Ruby?" I jumped from where I was standing. I turned around and there was Sam, looking confused.

"Sam, you don't know her like I do. I'm best friends with her sister. Please, don't get involved." Sam seemed to not care for my concern. He lashed out.

"It's not your job to get into my personal life, Castiel!" He yelled with his customary bitch face. I sighed, it wasn't my fault, I just didn't want him to make poor choices.

"I apologize, it isn't my place." I agreed and he relaxed, but only slightly. "I care about your well being Sam. But if you want to get involved, then I can't say anything. Just know I'm here."

"She isn't that bad..." He mumbled. It seemed nice to be young. He couldn't see the true trouble he was leading himself into.

"If you say so."

"Hey, Cass." I looked up, the only person I knew that said my name that way was Dean. When I turned, I was right. Dean was standing there with his right hand woman. Jo Harvelle. I always wondered if they were together or not.

"Yes, Dean?" He seemed sympathetic.

"Listen, I'm real sorry about Sam gettin' mad at you and all. I know you two are friends. It's just, he wouldn't listen and I got mad and thought he'd listen to you. I didn't mean to throw you under the bus, man." I shook my head at his apology.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Dean. I'm fine. Sam will come around. I'm only looking out for his well being and if that involves waiting for him to figure this out himself, then that's how I'll have to do it." Dean frowned at my response. This confused me.

"I just wish he didn't have to learn from experience, ya know?" Jo shoved him playfully.

"Dean you're such a baby. Sam will be fine. Let him grow up on his own." Dean eyed her.

"Yeah, you say that, little miss only child. I'll have to kick someone's ass if Sammy gets hurt." That was nice to hear. I liked that Dean cared about his brother. Especially a kid as good as Sam. "Well, see ya 'round, Cass." With a wave, Dean and Jo sauntered off into the crowd.

"Hey." Glancing over my shoulder I saw Sam.

"Hello Sam." I nodded at him and continued to grab the proper books for my homework later.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. And I was hoping you could still show me your greenhouse." He was referring to the greenhouse I had made in my bedroom. I took the attic of my house considering it had a rather large window and I placed a makeshift greenhouse in front of it. It contained all of my favorite plants. Sam and I mused about him coming over to study them a while back.

"You don't need to apologize. I have already forgiven you. And I suppose you can come over. Let me ask Meg if she can give us a ride." I looked across the hall and saw that familiar mop of dark brown hair. She was arguing with Gabriel for the umpteenth time about something probably ridiculous. She happened to glance my way and I waved her over and she held up one of her fingers and looked back at Gabriel and snapped at him. Her nostrils flared and he had a huge smile on his face. She flipped him off and stormed over to my side.

"What's up, my unicorn?" I ignored the comment, she was weird sometimes and I've grown to accept this fact.

"Do you think you can give Sam and I a ride to my house?" I asked and she frowned.

"Sorry, Clarence. Can't. I got practice. So unless you wanna wait like two hours... but by that time I think this kid has to be home for his bedtime." She smirked at her joke and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow, it's like jokes about my age are so new that I don't know how to handle it." He murmured.

"That's right. I'm sorry, I forgot you had practice today." I sighed at this. "I suppose we can wait."

"What? Ew. No. Let me just ask Dean. He'd be practically begging me to let him drive someone in his _baby_ because he's a weirdo. He loves showing that thing off." That interested Meg for some reason.

"What kind of car?"

"Oh... Um 1967 Chevy Impala I believe." She perked an eyebrow.

"What the hell is he doing driving around a _boat_?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"_How_ is Dean driving a boat on the road?" I asked, rather seriously. I was concerned for everyone's safety. "More importantly, how did he drive it to school and I've never noticed?"

"Oh my god." Meg just stared at me. Sam chuckled.

"What?"

"You are so cute sometimes." She shook her head. "It's not literally a boat. It's just a large car... You know what? You'll find out soon enough." She patted me on the arm and walked off.

"I guess this means we're going to see your brother?" Sam nodded and I followed him down the hallway. I always thought it was inconvenient to have your locker in the lower south part of the building. It had the offices and really wasn't near any classrooms. But that's where we found Dean. Talking loudly to Benny and Jo.

"And then this friggen lunatic says that he's gonna kick _my_ ass! That's a damn riot right there! Next time he tries anything, I'm gonna gank his sorry ass." Benny laughed heartily.

"Let me tell you, brother. You ever need anyone to help you teach that guy a lesson, come and get me. Ain't no way I'm going to let you have all the fun." After that comment, Jo had her gaze locked on Sam and I. This averted Dean's attention and he turned around and smiled at us.

"Hey Sammy, Cass." He nodded in our direction. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I was wondering if you can give us a ride to Castiel's house. I want to study his plants." Sam said enthusiastically and they all snorted. I didn't understand, was there a hidden meaning behind Sam's statement?

"Excuse me?"

"Botany, Dean. The study of plants. He has a greenhouse. I want to study plants. Do you even listen?" Dean sobered up and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Okay, and why do I have to drive you there?" I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. It wasn't my fault I couldn't afford a car. My father won't buy one for me.

"Clearly we're out of options." Sam retorted with a scoff.

"Fine, bitch." Dean bid his farewell to his friends and walked off, Sam following him and me quickly realizing I should be following as well.

"Should I be worried that you're into older men?" Dean teased and Sam turned red.

"I am _not_ thank you very much." He said indignantly.

"Settle the 'tude, bro." Dean commented coolly. "In reality I should be worried that Cas likes younger boys." He sent me a grin and I tilted my head to the side.

"I strongly resent that. I have no feelings of attraction towards anyone, especially Sam." I replied smoothly and Dean raised his arms in defense.

"Whoa there, easy tiger." I didn't understand. I wasn't snapping or being rude. Why did he make me feel like I was? I ducked my head and brushed my hair behind my ear awkwardly, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Really? You don't like anyone?" Sam asked and I was only slightly grateful for the change in subject, however I did not want to discuss my apparent asexual tendencies.

"No one has caught my attention." I said quietly. I didn't know what else to say, thankfully Sam dropped the issue. Not so lucky with Dean, though.

"Seriously, dude? No one? Not even Lisa?" I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"No. I do not like Lisa." I knew which Lisa he was referring to. I believe it was his ex, but sometimes they're really close, so perhaps they're dating again. Who knows with Dean.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or offended." He touched his heart in mock shock. I sighed. This is why I refused to partake in these conversations. "Wait a minute." Dean halted me, right as we entered the parking lot. "What bout Meg?"

"What about her?"

"You're with that chick all the time, you can't tell me you _haven't_ even kissed her." I glanced to Sam, looking for some support but that traitor seemed interested in this particular question. I exhaled.

"Are you any kind of romantically involved with Jo?" I asked nonchalantly. Dean looked scandalized.

"I would _never_." And honestly, it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"There is your answer." I gave a curt nod and Dean pursed his lips and turned around and we contained walking towards his car. I have to admit, I knew which one it was when I laid my eyes on it.

That thing was a _boat_.

"Sorry Dean was such an ass today." Sam apologized, nibbling on a granola bar.

"It's fine. I have to admit though, this was by far the most I've ever spoken to your brother. Ever." Sam grinned and nodded.

"I think Dean likes you. He talked to you like you guys were friends. Just don't leave me for him, got it? I have enough of my friends swooning over him, I don't need you too." He warned, very sternly I might add.

"I have no current interest in courting your brother, I promise." Sam accepted my response and looked over at the window. We were sitting on the couch in my bedroom, I felt sitting on the bed would be much to inappropriate. Sam didn't mention it but maybe he felt the same way.

"You really do have an awesome set up." He complimented, taking in all of the thriving plants by the window. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you." I was filled up with pride when I looked at them. I managed to grow everything from a seed and now they're hanging over each other.

"Do you ever use them to cook?" Sam asked and I frowned.

"I give them to other people to cook. I'm terrible with cooking though." Sam frowned, then smiled.

"Dean is an awesome cook. He makes me almost all my meals. He has for years." He stopped himself and frowned. This was interesting, why did Dean make him food?

"Sam if you want to, you can tell me anything." I said quietly. He looked like he needed to talk, he was just stopping himself.

"Um.." He cleared his throat. "It's nothing, really." I gave him a curt nod. When he wanted to tell me, he could. In the meantime I stood up from the couch and grabbed a plastic bag and started picking leaves from my plants. "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer, but I tied the bag and handed it off to Sam.

"Let me know how they taste." He smiled at me.

There was a knock at the door, startling both Sam and I and I turned to Sam.

"Do you know if that is Dean?" He shrugged and looked at his watch.

"Could it be someone for your parents?" I didn't say anything, Sam didn't push it.

We walked downstairs and a weird combination was standing at my door.

"Meg? Dean? Why are you here together?" Meg smiled and wrapped her arms around Dean, which was funny considering they never talked.

"We eloped. We came to tell you guys." Dean chuckled and walked through the threshold. I noticed Meg pick up something from the outside table.

"You brought pizza?" She nodded and threw the pizza box in the middle of the living room floor.

"I was going to come over and talk about our synched periods and braid each other's hair but Dean beat me to the door so I guess I'll have to hold that conversation up till they leave." I appreciated Meg's coming to my house. My parents weren't here so I probably would have just lived off my granola bars. "I guess I have to be polite and shit, do you guys wanna join us for din-din?"

"If it were anything else I would say no, but pizza is my favorite next to cheeseburgers." Dean commented and plopped a seat on the rug and patted next to him for Sam.

"Oh boy. How fun. Now we can all talk about our crushes and play spin the bottle." That made Dean smile and glance at me.

"Yes, why don't we talk about crushes, Cas?" She stopped mid bite and turned to me wide-eyed.

"Oh my god, you got your first crush and you didn't even tell your best friend, you asswipe?" She punched my arm and I watched sadly as a chunk of my cheese slid off the pizza, onto the carpet.

"See what you do?" I glared and looked longingly at the piece of cheese.

"Eat it." Dean said, through a mouthful of pizza.

"I can't. It's tainted."

"I will." And he did, and I looked at him horrified, He gave me a shit-eating grin in response.

"Enough of Dean being a man and tell me, who your crush is!" I glared at Dean and turned to Meg.

"I don't have one. Dean is fascinated because he thinks I'm lying about it though." She visibly deflated muttering how she got her hopes up and yanked the pizza box away from Dean.

"What? You can't blame me for trying." Dean retorted and made a desperate attempt to reach for the pizza box. Meg slid it away further. Dean pouted.

For the first time in a while, I felt genuinely comfortable in my home, with Meg, Sam and now, Dean.

*%)#*$ &)

I hope you guys enjoyed. Please give me feedback and let me know if this is a story I should continue with.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bitches.

Here's chapter two. This story is still in the works.

* * *

><p>It was anti-bully week for some reason and the auditorium was jam packed. Meg and Anna were on either side of me and beyond that who knows. I didn't pay attention. Meg was bored out of her mind and Anna was paying very close attention and getting choked up when they showed videos on bullying. Meg leaned into me.<p>

"Who the fuck steals someone's lunch money still?" I knew it pissed Meg off that this was mandatory since our school had almost 0% acts of bullying. The only thing on record was Freshman Friday and let's be honest, which school was going to get rid of that. It's been a tradition. This year on Freshman Friday, the seniors threw water balloons off the roofs at the sight of the 9th graders. It sucked but luckily that day Meg told me to bring an umbrella. I guess she heard it from Gabriel who was out of his mind excited about something like torturing small children. Which is why he dyed his water so everyone that got hit turned purple.

Don't even get me started what happened for Senior Prank day.

"Oh my god, this has Gabriel written all over it." Anna mumbled to herself. They were talking about how they told a kid they locked him in the shower stall and the kid cried. You can't lock a curtain. I don't know how they got him to believe it.

"Hey, I have much better taste." Gabriel whispered, his head suddenly between mine and Anna's shoulders. I jumped, he startled me. Anna glared at him.

"Don't let me remind you what you did for senior prank day." She said lowly and Gabriel's face lit up.

"Shh. Don't let anyone know. They still don't know who did it. And I'm not even on their list." He grinned excitedly and I sighed.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that you're a junior, not a senior. Why would a junior participate in senior prank day?" He giggled, actually giggled at that.

"That's what makes me a _mastermind_." I had to admit, his prank was asinine but it was funny. Heartbreaking for the school. He planted the state tree in the center of the football field. It's illegal to dig up the state tree. The school is in the process of getting together another football field. In the meantime, football practice takes place at the middle school up the road. The school board was furious but I believe secretly pleased. Now they were able to justify spending so much on a turf field.

"Choke me with a fucking spoon, I'd rather make out with Gabriel than listen to this boring shit."Meg groaned and Anna sighed.

"Seconded." Gabriel looked affronted.

"Wow guys, I'm right here, I have feelings too."

"I'm with you guys." I added, just to offend Gabriel. He huffed and sat back in his seat and Meg grinned at me.

* #)(!_*

"I'm not saying I _wouldn't_ sleep with you. I'm just saying I'd prefer to have my vagina sewn up and my eyeballs ripped out first." Meg said sweetly to Gabriel who looked at her intently.

"So there's hope." She shoved him and he toppled off his chair, tripping Sam in the process. "At least someone fell for me!" Gabriel yelled from under Sam's weight. He hoisted himself up and I was shocked to see him there.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" He wasn't _technically_ in high school yet, he had some classes here though but those are in the morning. He shouldn't be here eighth period.

"Oh, I was looking for Dean. I could've sworn he said he had eighth period lunch." Sam looked around the lunchroom.

"Oh, he's probably getting it on in a janitor closet somewhere with Lisa." Gabriel said offhandedly and started eating his cake.

"Lisa is right there." Meg pointed behind Gabriel and Gabriel turned and affirmed it was her.

"Ouch. Sucks to be her."

"Are you okay Sam? Is there a reason you need him?" I asked and he shrugged and sat down.

"It's nothing, really. I had a dentist appointment and I guess Dean just forgot."

Meg scooped up the last of her pudding.

"I'll bring you." Gabriel groaned.

"I wanted to bring the little Winchester. I could hold him for ransom, it'll be so awesome." Meg glared at him.

"No one wants to be seen in your ugly ass Volks Wagon." He smiled fondly.

"But look at it this way, I know everywhere I drive, someone is getting punched." It sounded like sound logic from Gabriel. Which wasn't much.

"No it's fine. I'll just go have him paged to the office." Sam thanked her and walked out of the room.

"Why can't he have his parents drop him off?" Meg asked quietly. I shrugged. In all of my time of knowing Sam, I never knew anything about his parents. I felt like he intended to keep it that way.

&# )*

"Cassie, you good?" I looked up at Gabriel as I rubbed my temples. "Headaches?" I nodded pathetically.

"I've tried everything. Rubbing Cayenne in and around my nose, lavender leaves under my pillow, I even went as far to put all of the best herbs into a tea. Which, so you know, chamomile, ginger, thyme, peppermint, feverfew, bay leaves, tumeric, ginko and fennel seed tea is not the most appeasing."

"Did you add sugar?"

"Why would I add sugar? That's bad for your stomach." Gabriel glared at me.

"I don't even know you anymore." He turned around and I saw that at some point Meg wondered by my side.

"My poor unicorn." She sighed. "Do you want some advil?"

"You know I don't take medicine." She scoffed.

"Which is the exact reason why you're having a headache that isn't going away. Stop being a little bitch about it." I scowled at her and she sighed and dug in her bag and handed me almonds. "I always have these in my bag. You said something about them helping with headaches or whatever and you seem to have a headache like every 4 minutes..." She didn't want it to look like she was being nice, but she really was.

"Thank you, Megra." She full on glared at me.

"I will cut you." She stuffed the almonds back in her bag and I rolled my eyes. "None of these for you."

"Wow, cold hearted biyatch." Gabriel commented and she shrugged and started eating them herself. I knew she would eventually feel bad enough to give them back to me. I didn't much care for her current temper tantrum.

"Thanks. I try."

"Hey, where's Angel-face." Gabriel asked out of nowhere.

"Anael?" I questioned and he scoffed.

"Don't call her that. It sounds like anal. And yes, I mean Anna. Is she _skipping_?" He asked, scandalized. "Our baby is all growed up and she didn't invite anyone else to go with her? I'm hurt. Personally."

"Maybe she didn't invite you because you're fucking annoying." Meg said it, everyone was thinking it.

"You wound me, darling." She shrugged and finally handed me the almonds. We wound up sitting in front of our lockers eating snacks for the entire period.

"Shit, you know what I just realized?" Gabriel said quietly.

"What?" Meg continued to munch on the almonds.

"It's _seventh_ period." We all paused and let our heads fall back on the lockers in exasperation.

"Well we found out where angel-face is. In class. Where we should be." Meg laughed and helped me stand up. Then the bell rang. "Time for lunch."

"Whoooo!" I winced at Gabriel's exclamation. "Shit, sorry Cassie. I forgot you were a lil bitch."

"One day you're going to need me, and when that day comes I will have so much pleasure in turning you down for whatever you needed me for."

$*#)#*

"Cas! Hey!" I whirled around and there was Sam Winchester, grinning at me like it was the most exciting thing in the world to be in the high school cafeteria.

"Is there something you needed assistance with, Sam?" He shrugged and sat down at the table. I'm surprised none of the lunch aides mentioned the fact that there was a middle schooler in the high school.

"Nah. I just got out of class early since this kid had a seizure. They called the ambulance and everyone was cleared out of the classroom. So I wanted to see Dean but I feel like he's never here when I need him." My eyes widened with concern.

"A seizure?"

"Yup. I guess it was a learning experience though. I was the only one calm enough to help the kid out. I stuffed my sweater under his head and turned him on his side. My teacher timed it. It lasted for a minute and thirty-three seconds."

"I have absolutely no idea what that means." Meg deadpanned.

"Word son. Neither do I." Gabriel included and we all turned to Sam who shrugged.

"I don't know the importance of it either. Anyway, yeah so he still has my sweater. Which sucks. It's raining outside. Oh well. I'll bug Dean."

"Speaking of Dean-o. What wound up happening yesterday?" Meg asked and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What? With my dentist appointment?" She nodded. "He wound up showing up and he brought me. Not really an interesting story. Anyway, Castiel, I wanted to invite you over for dinner." He grinned.

"Why?" Meg snorted at my monotonous reply.

"Because Dean is going to make food with those herbs you gave me. And I want you to be there to try it." Sam was bouncing on his feet. He seemed really excited. I guess I was going to the Winchester's for dinner tonight.

"Oh wow, thanks for inviting _him_ and not _us_. We aren't _sitting right here listening_ anyway." Gabriel scoffed and Anna shoved him off of his chair. "Why does everyone bully me? That's it. I'm going to bring you guys to the auditorium. You need to learn more about this anti-bully thing."

"_You're_ the one that always comes back to us. I don't want to hear it." Meg retorted and Sam chuckled.

"Yes, like an abused victim. I always come back to my abuser."

"That's a terrible thing to say." I chastised. "And who in their right mind would stay in an abusive relationship? That just seems self destructive and the primary thought process of humans is to preserve themselves so there should be no reason to do so."

"Cassie, stop."

*#$)($#

"Dean!" Dean looked up as Sam flagged him down. "I got Castiel!"

"Hey Cas." Dean waved and turned back to talking to Jo.

"Is she coming to dinner too?" Sam inquired and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, no." Jo stared him down with a purse of her lips.

"I don't like your tone, Winchester. And what is this? You're cooking your new friend something to eat but not me? Hurtful. I don't think I can forgive you. I am no longer making you pie." Dean looked scandalized and she strutted off.

"Dean, I believe you should invite her if you wish to have her pie in the future." I advised and he looked at me and started laughing so hard his face turned red. Even Sam began to laugh. I didn't understand what I had said to cause such a reaction.

"Oh my _god_, Cas. That is hysterical. Thank you for saying that. I have to tell Jo. She'll probably hit you for that but it was well worth it. Thank you." What?

"Why would she inflict physical harm on me?" I tilted my head to the side. Sam and Dean shared a look.

"I don't think he understands what he said." Sam murmured and that just made Dean laugh even harder. Which continued to confuse me. I don't understand what I said.

I should probably stop thinking so hard. My head was starting to hurt again. But it was nice that I had them laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>Let me know if I should continue this story!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm actually liking this story more and more as I write it. I hope I get more readers on it. This story is pretty nice.

Anyway, I'm thinking of writing yet another Destiel fic when I complete Nobody Said It Was Easy. Pretty pumped about that.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It only took about three weeks for Dean to consider what we all had to be a routine. Every Monday and Thursday I would pick the nicest looking herbs and he would make dinner with them and invite me over. He was very talented at what he did.<p>

It made it easier, however for the Home Ec teacher to pull me aside.

"Yes Ms. Anderson?" I asked politely. She looked rather distressed. I didn't like it.

"Listen, Castiel. I'm sorry but you know that we have infant care coming up for the holidays... And I've seen you with Dean a few times. For this year in Infant Care we're pairing people in same sex couples because we got the funding to get better dolls for the project and you need to be _together_ for the project to work. You'll have the baby through the vacation but it'll only be active for five days." I knew where she was getting at.

"Where are you getting at?" Just to make sure we moved the conversation along.

"There are so many girls in this class that you didn't have a partner. And I can pair you with Dean if you two will allow it." I sighed and nodded.

"You're going to have to talk to Dean but, I guess I don't mind." It actually gave me something to do for Christmas Break. My parents wouldn't be home, I could put money on it.

"Thank you, Castiel. I'm sorry for this." I shrugged.

*#) *! $#&)

"So we're going to be happy parents, huh?" I flushed when I heard Dean behind me.

"I suppose we are. Who's house will we be at?" Dean shrugged. "I suppose we can go to mine. I have enough space. Plus there's a couch in my room. If we needed to stay in close proximity, I believe that would be the best way about it."

"...Can we have the black baby?" Dean asked and I stared at him. "Come on it'll be so funny. Especially with how white you are." I sighed.

"Meg and Anna have Tyrone." Dean actually whined at that.

"Who are we getting then?" Dean asked and I looked down at the sheet I was given.

"Looks like we're getting Tsuki." Well, I suppose we have the asian baby.

"Suki suki? Me love you long time?" Oh my god, Dean was being so incredibly obtuse it was embarrassing.

"No. _Tsuki_. It means moon." I corrected and Dean rolled his eyes.

"So we get the moon baby. Who the hell came up with these names. At least we have a boy." Does Dean know gendered names from Japan?

"Tsuki is a girl name." Dean groaned. "It's quite alright. Now we don't have to look at a mechanical baby penis." Dean snorted.

"They have penises?"

"Yes. They aren't functional. It's just a plastic mold so you know what gender it is. But they have penises."

"So we have a vagina?" A teacher walked by at that exact moment and stared us down with a look of confusion and a face that said 'not appropriate for school', which honestly didn't make sense because we should be able to discuss genitalia without being reprimanded, this is human anatomy.

"Technically it's just an indent. But I guess, what else could it be?" I handed Dean a paper. "We have to name her, give her a birthday, favorites and stuff. I guess it's supposed to make us closer to her when we get her." Dean scoffed, I couldn't blame him.

"So when do you wanna fill it out? I'm guessing we're gonna do this together, since we're the proud daddies." I looked at him thoughtfully.

"I think it would be best if I was her _father_ and you were her _daddy_. You seem more the type to be manipulated by girls."

"I resent that." I smiled at him, he gave a slight smile back.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it more later, alright? I gotta get to class. See you in lunch." I don't know why, but this project seemed like it was going to be fun.

)#* &!

"You guys are having babies? What about me?" Gabriel shouted. "Why didn't anyone invite _me_ to do the frick-frack? I'm good at it. I think."

"Ew." Anna said shortly and looked away.

"Because a) you aren't in home ec, and two no one likes you." Meg stated and Gabriel glared.

"A and two? Really? Are you even trying?" She shoved him away.

"So you guys are mothers of Tyrone?" Anna looked disgusted.

"Don't you dare call my precious Harrison by that name." Meg rolled her eys.

"Really? Out of every name in the entire world, you pick _Harrison_?" Anna didn't dignify with a response. She just kept filling out the baby packet. "Did you pick a name with your baby daddy? Who is it anyway?"

"No. I'm paired with Dean. He's insistent on Dean Winchester the second. I'm insistent on never naming a child that ever." Meg grinned.

"So you're with Dean-o, huh? Sounds sexy." I scowled at her and before I could say anything, Dean plopped down next to me.

"Okay, so here's what I was thinking, we could name him Dean _Castiel_ Winchester-Novak the first." I perked an eyebrow.

"Ok why is your name first both times? And why do you assume I would hyphenate? We don't have to specify that he's the first. It's implied being how terrible that name is no one would want to carry it on."

"Wow, Cas. Tell me how you really feel. And I think my name is a bit easier to pronounce for a small child than your name. Sue me. And I think suffexes sound friggen classy, alright?"

"Suffixes." I corrected and he swatted at me. "And no. I'm not doing that to our _female_ child."

"God damn it!" He smacked his forehead. "I forgot we had a girl... What about Deanna-"

"No"

"Alright." He grumbled and stood up. "We will discuss this when _you_ have names I can turn down." And Dean walked away and when my eyes met Meg's she started laughing. Loudly.

"You didn't tell me you two were so in love." She teased and Gabriel snickered.

"Shut up, maybe I should name her Megra." Meg's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

"Megra Masters the second." I looked up thoughtfully. "Nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Your real name is Megra?" Gabriel asked and Meg just shoved him off the chair.

"You started this." Meg announced, pointing to me dangerously. "Let's see who the better mother is."

"I'm a father." I corrected.

"Sure had me fooled. Ohhhh. What? Yeah that happened. I went there." Meg was terrible at this. Even Gabriel looked at her oddly. She sighed. "Shut up. I know."

"Are you alright?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Fine, angelface." Meg replied with a sigh. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my head and I winced. "You good?" I was nowhere near the word _good_.

"G-gabe." Gabriel shot up and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go." It happened enough that Gabriel knew what to do. Sometimes my head hurt so badly that I had to throw up. Unfortunately, this was one of those times.

$) *&#!)

There was a light knocking on my front door and I groaned. I didn't want to move from the couch. Everything was spinning.

"Come in!" I yelled, voice cracking slightly. The door opened a few seconds later.

"I could've been a killer and you told me to come in." Sam teased and noticed I was laying on the couch. "Hey, are you alright?" He quickly made his way over and felt my forehead and took his hand away. "Ew you're all clammy. But you don't have a fever."

"You say that like it's a good thing. I don't have a fever which means my body isn't fighting off an infection which means my white blood cell count is at a regular number which means I feel like crap with no explanation." I heard another pair of shoes walk into the house and groaned. I just want to be alone.

"Sorry you feel like Satan's chew toy, Cas." It was Dean. "But we come baring gifts." I allowed my eyes to open slightly to figure out what gift Sam and Dean came to bring me. "I made you soup!" He announced happily. I winced, so did he. "Sorry." He whispered. "I forgot. Headache."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Did you want us to get out of your hair? You look like crap, dude."

"Thank you for your brutal honesty. But I was rather hoping you could help me get to my bedroom. I'm very uncomfortable here." Dean nodded and handed the soup to Sam.

"What are we doing here? Am I helping you walk? Am I carrying you?" I chuckled.

"Just help me walk. I'm sick, not disabled." Dean nodded and helped me up.

When we got upstairs Dean helped me into my bed and threw the covers over me. He then did something I thought was strange. He walked over to my plants and stared at them. Sam had met us upstairs and put the container of soup next to my bed with a spoon on top. Dean apparently found what he was looking for. He bent over and grabbed one of my potted plants and placed it by the bed.

"I hope that's right." He mumbled to himself. I examined it.

"Lavender?" He beamed.

"Sweet." He praised himself. "So you can sleep better, ya know?" Sam went to say something and Dean just shoved him. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam turned to face me. "Sorry you feel like crud. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Probably."

"Yo man, don't be coming to school with ebola or some crap. I ain't keen on looking like death. Or death itself."

"I'd like to think if Death was a person, I would get along with him rather well." I stated tiredly.

"Um, ok." Dean shared a look with Sam. "But honestly, if you need anything give me a holler." He wrote his number on a stray piece of paper and placed it next to the soup. "Not sure if you have it already but, ya know. Just in case."

)*%*_(*)$

"CLARENCE!" I whimpered, yes, I admit it. That sent shocks through my head.

"Oh my god, Gabriel. Only I call him Clarence. Get the hell out of here." Meg snapped and walked upstairs. "Where is my lovely unicorn?"

"'M here." I mumbled and show frowned when she saw me. "Wha?"

"You look absolutely awful." She deadpanned.

"Shush up. I'm the one who feels like crap. You don't need to make fun of me on top of that. Rude." She smiled and pulled out a bunch of bags and placed them next to the container of soup. "What did you get me?"

"Nut assortments and beef jerky. Gabriel ate some of the jerky though. I think he wanted some meat in his mouth is all." She said tenderly. I cracked a smile. "Chicken soup. Looks yummy. Who got it for you?"

"Dean made it." She touched her chest as though it warmed her heart.

"Your baby daddy cares, Clarence. That's so sweet." I glared at her. "But did you need help eating or something? It's late and you should've eaten by now."

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning." She said sweetly. "Why do you think Anna isn't here? She's too goody goody to sneak out. Speaking of, mind if I crash in one of your guest rooms?"

"Go ahead. And what the hell are you doing here at 2 in the morning?" She shrugged. I expected as much from her. "Is Gabriel staying?"

"He's probably already sleeping. Or eating all of your candy."

"I don't have candy."

"Then he's sleeping."

"Meg, you're my best friend. But kindly get out of my room. I'm exhausted." She rolled her eyes and messed my hair up before she left, but she left without word. It didn't take much longer for me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Again, please review so I know I have readers out there. If you don't like reviewing, than like the story or something. I feel like I have no one interested in this story. (Maybe I should take out the thing that says character death... lol)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing to really say here.

Thank you EdlundCarver for being my only reviewer. Luh you. 3

* * *

><p>I didn't know how Dean and I had started to get so close, but I found myself more excited to see Dean than I was to see Meg, who was my absolute best friend. I hoped I never had to tell her that. But it seemed as though Meg knew, she must've. Because she brought him up one day while we were driving around town. That's what we did sometimes. My parents left me money for food and Meg and I usually went shopping together.<p>

"So what's the deal with Dean?" She asked suddenly. I paused and she laughed. "Don't look so surprised, Cas. I know there's at least something there."

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "I can safely say I don't know how I feel."

"Well that's interesting. So you can't say you feel nothing, maybe there is something there. Which would be so exciting because that means I was here for your first crush." She grinned at me and I felt my face heat up. "Oh babydoll, do you like him?"

"I told you, I don't know. It's weird." She knew to drop the subject but I didn't miss the grin she had on. My phone chimed and I looked at it. "Huh, Dean is texting me."

"Get sooooome." I glared at her and she pulled into the parking lot of the store. "What does that loser want?"

"Just asking if I wouldn't mind watching Sam. His job called him in and he doesn't want to leave him alone in the house." It wasn't the day I had planned but I did mind watching Sam. We haven't talked about much of anything in a while.

"What are you telling him?"

"To drop him off here and you'll bring us back to my house." She glared at me.

"Nice to know I'm the chauffer." I gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes. "Let's go Romeo. We need to get food for your house. Especially if Gabriel shows up. He's going to be PRETTY disappointed that you don't have any candy."

"Gabriel can get over it." She giggled and we walked into the store.

)%*_$^($%

Dean was right next to me when Ms. Anderson handed us the doll. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked creepily realistic and Dean couldn't stop looking at her. We had to hand her our packet before she gave Claire to us and she went through it, looking up occasionally with a raised eyebrow. Dean filled out most of it, and he did it with a giggle so I'm guessing we have some pretty weird answers in it.

She put our bracelets on. They had a magnet piece that synced up to the baby. It made a noise and when it did that you knew you were allowed to try to figure out what the baby wanted. And each of ours had a different magnet in it so she knew who took care of the baby and when. The baby also had two different diapers. If she cried and it was because she "soiled" herself, you had to change the diaper, they also had two different magnets.

She would cry for four reasons. One, she, again, "soiled" herself. Two, she was hungry and you'd hold the bottle up to her and she would drink at varying different times. Three, she needed to be burped. And four she wanted to be rocked.

"She is programmed to start being a baby after school lets out. You guys ready to be parents for a full week?" Dean and I exchanged a look and shrugged. "I'm so excited to see what happens!"

*)%$#)*

The first time Claire went off was when Dean and I were cooking. It was Sam who heard her.

"Guys, your baby is groaning." Dean seemed excited about it so he was the first person who walked out. The little grumbles turned into tiny cries. And the longer it took to figure out what she wanted, the louder she cried. There was suddenly a happy chime and Dean walked into the kitchen while feeding her, feeling awfully proud of himself.

"I found out what she wanted." We both stared at the stove and he saw that his food was boiling over. He placed her on the counter and she started crying, apparently she didn't like it there. He looked freaked out and I tried to grab her but for some reason she didn't want the bottle anymore. She just cried. Louder and louder.

"Oh my god! Shut the child up!" Sam yelled from the other room. I just stared at it dumbfounded.

"What do you want, small human!?" Dean yelled at it and I tried to gently rock it up and down. She still wasn't satisfied. She just kept screaming. It hurt my ears.

"Dean! I don't know what this thing wants me to do." The pot was still boiling over, the gas stove was spitting out steam and Dean stood next to me tugging at his hair in despair.

"You just fed her! Burp her!" Sam instructed and I l slowly laid her on my chest and made awkward attempts to burp her. She calmed down a bit and soon just made tiny grunting noises. She actually burped and then cooed happily which is how you know she was done.

I pulled her away from my chest, we now had pasta water all over the stove and the pasta was overcooked. But Dean and I were just happy that she stopped crying.

"Thank you for the idea, Sam." I walked out of the room to put her back in her car seat.

&)*&#)

Before Dean had a chance to start dinner again, there was a knock at my door. When I opened it I saw an annoyed Meg, a positively delighted looking Anna cradling Tyro-_Harrison_, and Gabriel.

"Hey." Meg didn't wait for me to invite her in, she just walked passed me and the rest followed.

"How do you like your baby, Castiel?" Anna asked excitedly. "Isn't it an empowering feeling?"

"The damn thing is evil." Dean answered from the other room. I had to agree. I didn't necessarily like the child but I suppose I wasn't pro-kids, especially at this point in my life. I'm only 16, why would I want them?

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Meg asked as she sat down on the couch. "I'm hungry."

"Hey Meg, would you like to stay for dinner?" Dean asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh my god! That's so cute! Clarence, you have a housewife that cooks you dinner!" Meg called out gleefully.

"Shh! Harrison is asleep!" Anna whispered harshly.

"It's a MECHANICAL baby, Anna. It doesn't have ears!" Meg shouted and I don't know if it was a coincidence or not but the baby started crying and Anna glared at Meg and pressed her bracelet to the baby and it chimed. She pulled out a baby bag, and changed his diaper and he cooed. Just like that. It was over.

"Do you want to trade babies?" Dean asked after a minute of silence.

&)*()_&_

"Cas, you alright man?" Gabriel asked after I tripped over a chair. I was surprised to see that he was the only one concerned with my well being and everyone else laughed.

"Fine, I don't know, I guess I forgot it was there." He furrowed his brow.

"Dude that chair has been here longer than I've been alive. You sure you're alright?" Dean smiled.

"It's alright man. You can say it. You're exhausted because it was _your_ night with the baby." I glared at him and he gave me a cheeky smile. That god forsaken baby cried 14 times last night from the times of 11pm-6am. That is twice an hour.

"I hate children." I mumbled and collapsed on the couch, accidentally bumping into Dean. "Sorry." I mumbled, putting all of my weight on his side but making no effort to move. For some reason my entire left side felt fuzzy.

"It's cool. Take a nap. I'll take care of Claire." He promised and I stared at him through my lashes.

"Promise?" He held out his pinky. I tried to stand up but fell back down. "Never mind. I'm staying here." Gabriel frowned at me and I swatted at him.

"Castiel, would you like me to make you something to drink?" Anna asked sweetly and Meg glared at her.

"Stop being nice, it's so annoying. Castiel doesn't want you to be nice to him. He wants to be kicked while he's down. Hey Clarence, stop being a little bitch and fight me." I flipped her off and she grinned. "See, good as new."

It was only 9 in the morning and I'm not entirely sure as to why everyone was at my house but they were and now there was no getting rid of them. I was tired, grumpy and oddly numb. Dean shifted his arm so I wasn't laying on his shoulder and I plopped down and smacked my face into his chest. He laughed and lazily put his arm on the back of the couch. I should be embarrassed about basically cuddling with Dean but I was too tired.

"Eh...ehhhh." I almost cried with the god forsaken child.

"Make it stop." I groaned and Dean picked up Claire and pressed his bracelet to her chest. She chimed and for some reason immediately started screaming. Usually there's like a 15 second grace period. But she just wanted to scream. Even Dean was startled. He tried changing her, that didn't work. Then he tried rocking her, that didn't work. She finally settled down for a bottle and I whimpered.

"You ok?" Gabriel asked as he poked at Harrison.

"If she wants a bottle that means once she's done she's going to cry 7 minutes later and want to be burped and then cry again 10 minutes later to get changed."

"Cas, you go to bed. I'll take care of Claire. Go to sleep, I'm not going to tell you again." Dean threatened and I grumbled.

"Come on you." Meg stood up and helped me up. "Wow you're really out of it."

"My side feels funny." I commented tiredly and she briefly looked at it.

"Maybe your side fell asleep or something. Poor circulation." In my entire left side? Okay. "If it's still a problem later then we will look into it. But you really need to go to sleep." She murmured compliments every time we made it passed a certain point in the house until we were in the attic. "Go to bed, bud. We'll be here when you wake up." She did something she only did rarely. She kissed my forehead. "See you later, sleepyhead." She left the room and for some reason I felt weird.

My muscles seemed to seize all at once. It was like I was numbed over but I could still feel my body moving. I clamped my teeth down involuntarily and it was so hot. My back and forehead prickled with sweat beads and it was getting harder to breath. My ears rung so loudly that I tried to cover them but felt myself trapped in my own body as I struggled to stay still, to stop myself from whatever it is I was doing.

My body tingled all over. I felt like it wasn't me. I wasn't there but at the same time I got so anxious because I felt claustrophobic not being able to move my own body.

Not too long after the muscle contractions did I pass out.

* * *

><p>What do you think is wrong with Castiel!?<p>

Review! Send me love! (no rly, I'm sad D:)


End file.
